Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopas in the Super Mario Bros. franchise. The primary antagonist of the red-capped plumber, Bowser is a Koopa, a strange hybrid of a turtle, dinosaur, and a dragon. HIs hobbies generally include kidnapping Princess Peach and causing overall mayhem. Bowser is generally considered the most beloved villain in all of video games, according to Guinness World Book of Records and other sources. He has featured prominently in two spin-off tournaments, Animated vs. Video Game Villains War and Video Game Villains War and in Villains Battles he's was a menber of Pete's Alliance and the leader of his Alliance after his boss and Leader Pete leave the CGI World Bowser made his Alliance to continue Pete's Plans Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated v. Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Aggressive Expansion After kidnapping Princess Peach yet again, Bowser decides to hire more troops. He turns to the forces of Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto, though the later is resistant to turning over his forces to Bowser's control. Bowser has his minion, Kamek, try to kill Ripto, but the shrimpy dinosaur counters the attack with an icy shield. Bowser uses his own fire breath to burn right through the shield. Ripto, in response, mutates himself into a larger form, even managing to stun the Koopa King. Bowser, enraged, summons a massive burst of energy and destroys Ripto's staff. The resulting explosion kills Ripto. Allies and Apes With Princess Peach thorougly captured and the Gnorcs under his control, Bowser takes up an alliance with Ganondorf. Ganondorf asks Bowser to eliminate the out of control Donkey Kong, a threat currently terrorizing the jungle. Bowser, along with two of his new minions, Crush and Gulp. Donkey Kong manages to kill both of Bowser's allies, but Bowser does manage to turn his foe into a trophy. Unfortunately, Bowser leaves it behind for Dr. Nefarious and GlaDOS to recover. Later on, after Ganondorf brings Dr. Eggman into the alliance, Bowser tries to bring Malefor into the fold, so long as the dragon can capture a princess. However, Malefor perishes at the claws of Alduin before Bowser can induct him into the faction. Instead, Bowser brings King K. Rool into the alliance. When Rool proves resistant to any real action, Bowser goads him into killing Baron Dante, a task which Rool is able to complete. Might Vs Magic The Sorceress emerges as an assassin out to kill Bowser. Though the enchantress has the technical advantage, Bowser uses a Bullet Bill to stun her. Using a spiked bat, he manages to ward off many of her own magical attacks. While the Sorceress readies a final spell, Bowser uses his bat to strike the dinosaur magician right into the lava below. Bowser grins in satisfaction as his opponent melts into nothingness. Worst Villain Tournament Ever Jap-Koopa King Koopa Worst Hero And Villain War King Koopa Bowser Gallery King-Koopa.jpg|Bowser in The Animated Universe Robo Koopa.jpg|Robo Koopa Count Koopula.jpg|Count Koopula Bowser Animated alterne.png|Bowser in Universe Animated vercion Alterne (was seen only in the end of round 15 of Disney vs Anime Villains War in The Battle of the Mushroom Kingdom) Bowser human.jpg|Bower in The Live Action Universe Giga Bowser.jpg|Giga Bowser Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:TV Show Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Koopa Family Category:Villains war Category:Live-action villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dragons Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Bling Bling Boy and Bowser Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:Vs Archmage Category:Mario Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Sorcerer Category:Vs Blackwolf Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Shan Yu Category:Vs Hades Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Ganondorf Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:The Lich King's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Videoland Villains Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Bowser's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Yzma's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness (CGI) in Villains Battles Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Maleficent's Alliance (CGI) in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Koopalliance in WVTE Category:Cartoon Villains War